Caballero Dorado
by Azely Hades
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que puede esperar un caballero de Atenea al enfrentarse a la vida diaria de un estudiante de preparatoria?, deberá aprender a moverse en un mundo al que no pertenece además de buscar a sus compañeros perdidos. (Universos Saint Seiya y Corazón de Melón) La mayoría de los personaje son de mi autoria Aventura-Humor-Romance y lo que se me valla ocurriendo
1. Prologo

_**Sinopsis**_

_¿Qué es lo que puede esperar un caballero de Atenea al enfrentarse a la vida diaria de un estudiante de preparatoria?, deberá aprender a moverse en un mundo al que no pertenece además de buscar a sus compañeros perdidos._

_Eso es lo que vive la joven caballero de Escorpio al ingresar en el instituto Sweet Amoris con la firme convicción de cumplir con su deber para la Orden Ateniense, pero nunca esperó que tendría que pasar por el drama de la vida de una adolescente común y corriente, en especial la parte del Amor y el Romance._

_**Prologo **_

_Hace 100 años, durante la última Guerra Santa, los caballeros de la esperanza lograron rescatar al mundo de las perversas garras de los ambiciosos dioses. El dios Zeus, rey de los cielos, al ver lo mal que quedaron los ejércitos de todas las deidades, planteo un periodo de tregua para que se recuperaran las tropas, así como el cese de todas las hostilidades hasta que él lo indicara._

_Los años pasaron y el periodo de paz parecía estable, los subordinados de los dioses mantenían la tradición guerrera solo para estar listos ante cualquier eventualidad, no para un ataque próximo._

_Pero no todos estaban conformes con el tratado de paz. Unos pocos se revelaron desencadenando una gran revuelta entre los guerreros de diversos dioses, proclamaban que el tiempo de paz debía acabarse, por lo que renegaron de sus deidades y atacaron a la tierra. _

_Se suscitaron cientos de combates en los cuales muchos, por no decir casi todos los caballeros de Atenea cayeron. Durante los ataques algunos de los aprendices desaparecieron._

_Han pasado algunos años desde el último de estos trágicos enfrentamientos y los pocos sobrevivientes tienen la misión de recuperar a los aprendices perdidos para reincorporarlos al santuario, y algunos a sus respectivas familias. Para lograr esto el Caballero dorado de Escorpio, es la única esperanza de poder liberar a los jóvenes perdidos del influjo que nubla sus recuerdos._

_**One history  
Finally, kick in the gate of pain  
My resistance  
No more chance, can't escape, despair  
Break out!**_

Pain from the dark  
Your sneer is only hypocrisy  
Well, say it again  
I'll be the one still standing tomorrow

Yes, my scars they cut deep, see my "EMBLEM"  
So set me, soul on fire  
Feel my wrath unleashed and go away!

Only in the darkness can I judge the nature of your crime  
I will stop this here and now for all time  
I hold the fate of our nation in the palm of my hand  
I can take, we can make, getting for new world  
L_**Λ**__**ST RESOLUTION **_

- He, enano. ¿Feliz de dejar el Santuario? – interrumpió su canción un joven vestido con los ropajes dorados y una cabellera larga en color verde al igual que sus ojos.

- Como no tienes idea Dai jeje – decía el joven de largos cabellos negros y mirada azulina mientras apreciaba el paisaje árido y lleno de viejas construcciones, que en otros tiempos debieron ser miles de veces más impresionantes de lo que se veían ahora

- Escorpio-sama, Piscis-sama. El Patriarca los está buscando – un jovencito castaño con toda la indumentaria de los pretorianos llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraba parado el peliverde.

- Ya vamos Ash – el moreno se giro guiñándole un ojo

- ¿Cómo te aprendes los nombres de todos esos? – preguntó con burla el santo de piscis

- Simple. Es hermano de Kenshi, uno de mis chicos…

- Sí sigues diciéndolo de ese modo pensaran que tienes un harem completo

- Jajajaja Esa es la idea jajaja – declaró antes de emprender el asenso por las, aparentemente interminables escaleras de las doce casas

Tiempo después en la cámara del trono del templo patriarcal.

- Espero que tengan todo en orden para salir a sus misiones

- Todo listo su excelencia – respondían a coro los jóvenes mientras clavaban una rodilla el suelo en símbolo de respeto

- Me alegro mucho. Piscis hay unos papeles que deseo lleves en tu viaje

- Como usted diga Patriarca – respondió solemne, pero con una sonrisa el mayor de los jóvenes

- Ve al despacho de Kratos, para que te de explique mejor.

- A sus ordenes excelencia – pronuncio antes de levantarse y emprender su camino hacia el despacho del concejero del patriarca.

- Escorpio

- Dígame su ilustrísima – respondió el menor con su típica media sonrisa

- Espero que comprendes la importancia de tu misión. El futuro del santuario y de la tierra misma depende de ello.

- Lo comprendo bien, su ilustrísima.

- Además espero que la convivencia te sea beneficiosa

- Será interesante estar con normales de mi edad – murmuro con desgano

- A tu padre le interesa mucho que aprendas a moverte entre gene de tu edad

- Sé que lo hace con buena intención, pero no necesito eso. He vivido bien así tal y como estoy

- Solo hazlo ¿quieres? – dijo en tono conciliador y amoroso, tanto así que Escorpio estaba seguro que detrás de la máscara el Patriarca mostraba una amable sonrisa.

La fría mirada del menor se suavizó, mostrando una cálida y hasta encantadora expresión en su, casi siempre, serio y burlón rostro – Lo intentare. Dígale a mi padre que prometo intentarlo

El patriarca solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que el joven escorpio dejara la sala del trono rumbo a tierras desconocidas para él, en la que sería la misión más extraña que habría pensado tener en toda su vida.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Nota: lo que esta en italica son pensamientos de quien esta narrando**_

_**1.-Primer día, la nueva escuela**_

**Castiel**

Otro aburrido día de escuela. La clase del señor Farrés no podría estar peor, se la ha pasado toda la hora resolviendo el anterior examen, como si eso me importara.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle un "recadito" a ese remedo de soldadito cuando entró la directora a hablar con el maestro, por suerte dejó la puerta abierta por lo que me pude distraer un poco viendo pasar a los alumnos por el pasillo

- "_¿Qué diablos?_" – Frente a la sala de delegados esta parada una figura encapuchada, a quién se le ocurre ir a la escuela con un atuendo así, quizás sea algún dark o algo por el estilo.

Lo más raro es que parece que nadie se sorprende por eso, creo que la escuela está cada vez peor. Al retirarse la directora ya no me dejo ver al empuchado que se había descubierto la cara, solo vi su cabello negro algo alborotado en un corte parecido al de Lysandro.

**Escorpio**

Aun no entiendo porque el patriarca me mandó a este lugar, nos hubiéramos encargado del asunto mediante otros métodos. De cierta forma es ridículo el que yo esté en un lugar como este, pero que le voy a hacer órdenes son órdenes.

- Disculpe, busco al delegado Nathaniel – dije al entrar en la pequeña sala

- Soy yo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte…? – un chico rubio con mirada dorada volteó a verme y se quedó muy callado

- Venía a entregar esto – le he dado el formulario, el carnet y el dinero de inscripción, él revisó todo varias veces antes de hablar de nuevo

- Todo está en orden – me sonrió – ¿Cómo te dicen generalmente?

- Escorpio – respondo también con una sonrisa

- ¿Es broma? – me miró incrédulo

- No, así me dicen, aunque creo que será mejor que me digas Joss

- ¿Joss? No preferirías Jossy,… si no te molesta

- En lo absoluto – vuelvo a sonreír me pareció tierno el leve sonrojo que tiene. _Nunca nadie se había puesto así por mi_

- Como ya es algo tarde para la primera clase ¿Qué te parece si te muestro la escuela?

- Te lo agradecería

Después de esto salimos de la sala y Nathaniel me llevo a recorrer la escuela.

**Nathaniel**

Que sorpresa, apenas llegue a la escuela la directora me entregó un gran paquete de carpetas que tenía que revisar y archivar, la mayoría de reportes de estudiantes problemáticos, encabezando la lista está Castiel con sus retardos y demás notas negativas. Pasé un buen rato en eso hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Di la autorización a pasar, pero no conocía la voz que me hablo. Al ver quien era me sorprendí muchísimo, jamás había visto a esa persona y eso sería difícil ya que su ropa es muy llamativa, trae una capa larga en color oscuro cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Sus cabellos son negros rodeando su rostro en cortos mechones, pero una cinta blanca me indico que en realidad lo trae largo.

Después me entregó los papeles de inscripción, me sorprendí que sea la primera persona que me entrega todos los requisitos juntos por lo que revisé varias veces los papeles. La foto parece recién tomada, solo que no trae puesta la capa. Aquí puedo ver que su ropa es igual de singular: una playera negra con adornos rojos, pantalón negro con cadenas y cinturón con estoperoles. Levanté mi vista para apreciar mejor, la capa me dejaba ver que trae botas al estilo dark militar y cuando me entregó los papeles observe sus brazaletes de metal. Regrese mi vista a la foto y sonreí al comprobar que su cabello es largo.

Entable una breve plática antes de mostrarle la escuela

- ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora? – le pregunté al llegar al patio, ya habíamos visto varias aulas y áreas dentro de la escuela.

- Se ve muy bien. Es muy diferente al lugar de donde vengo – contestó viendo por todos lados – ya me dio algo de calor, fue mala idea el traer la capa – sonrió antes de quitarse dicha pieza, además de la cinta del cabello

- Si gustas podemos guardarla en la sala de delegados – ofrecí mientras comprobaba que la foto era reciente.

- No hay problema ¿Solo faltan el gimnasio y el club de jardinería no?

- Si – respondí antes de seguir con el recorrido

No pudimos ver el gimnasio ya que había clases y el profesor nos lo impidió, por lo que fuimos al invernadero

- Es un hermoso jardín. Y las flores están muy bien cuidadas

- ¿Te gusta la jardinería? – pregunté curioso

- Medio. Yo no sé mucho, pero de dónde vengo hay un gran jardín de rosas, y ¿a ti?

- No tanto, soy alérgico al polen

- Entonces será mejor no estar mucho tiempo aquí

Caminamos hasta una de las bancas del patio, donde nos quedamos un buen rato hablando de trivialidades, Jossy tiene un carácter calmado y centrado, pese a su ropa. Me fue fácil mantener una plática amena, tanto que nos perdimos varias horas de clases por suerte tengo permiso y por ser su primer día tiene prórroga con las clases.

Al enterarnos del paso del tiempo regresamos a la sala de delegados, pero al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con la directora. Ella se llevó a Jossy a su despacho, mientras yo me quedaba a terminar todo el trabajo pendiente, más un extra que me dejo la directora, aun así creo que ha sido un buen día.

**Escorpio**

La escuela no está mal. Bueno no tengo punto de comparación ya que es la primera a la que asisto, pero tiene todo lo indispensable para los alumnos comunes. El delegado Nathaniel fue muy amable al mostrarme las instalaciones, además es fácil hablar con personas como él, espero y los otros alumnos tengan un poco de su carácter así mi misión será más fácil.

Me fascinaron los jardines. Extraño las rosas de Piscis, pero esta gran variedad me parece hermosa, aunque tendré que volver sin compañía después, por consideración a él regresamos al patio, que mal lo de su alergia. Nathaniel empezó una plática sobre mis estudios pasados, escondí cierta información para preservar mi identidad.

- ¿Entonces tuviste tutores privados? – preguntó después de mi relato

- Se podría decir – dije tratando de no continuar con la plática, gracias a Atenea no lo hizo

- Espero que te guste estar aquí

- Sí los demás son como tú, creo que me sentiré a gusto

- Gra…gracias, aunque no todos entrarían en ese grupo

- ¿No? – La curiosidad es uno de mis defectos

- Hay algunos problemáticos, como en todo lugar

- Eso es de esperarse

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Bueno, más bien… es una tontería – desvió la vista a su costado

- Adelante, no hay problema

- En un principio creí que tú serías de ese tipo – me volteó a ver levantando las manos en señal de paz – sé que no debo juzgar a los demás…

- Jajaja – reí por lo bajo – Esa es la intención

- ¿Qué? – parece que se sorprendió mucho

- Así mantengo a raya a los demás – reí un poco más contagiando al rubio

Ya más relajados continuamos con una plática algo más trivial, por suerte Nathaniel no es muy adepto a esas cosas modernas, hubiera tenido problemas en mantener la conversación así. Para ser el primer encuentro creo que he logrado un buen avance, de todos modos la mejor manera de obtener información es por las buenas, aunque si es por las malas no tengo problemas.

Regresamos al interior de la escuela, pero cuando íbamos a ingresar a la sala de delegados la directora nos alcanzó y me pidió pasar a su despacho, por lo cual me despedí de Nathaniel quien iba a continuar con su trabajo.

Mi primera impresión del despacho de la directora es la de una oficina algo común, exceptuando los adornos de flores y animalitos, y la cama para perro en donde un pequeño can café dormía.

- Ese es mi pequeño Kiki – me informó la directora. _Creo que me le quedé viendo mucho_

- Lindo nombre – Y lo decía de verdad. He oído ese nombre antes en los volúmenes de la historia del Santuario, aunque no tengo el placer de conocer a su propietario.

- Solo te entretendré unos momentos hay unos puntos que quiero tocar

- Como usted diga directora – me contuve de hacer una reverencia como lo haría frente al Patriarca

- Primero, ¿Tu apellido es Aiakides? ¿No está mal escrito?

- No tiene ningún error, ese es.

- Ya entiendo, curioso apellido. Bueno, lo siguiente es sobre sus clases ¿Ya ubico todas las aulas?

- Si, el delegado Nathaniel me ha mostrado la gran mayoría del instituto

- Bien, bien – dijo sonriendo – Por último le quisiera pedir que mantuviera el uso de esa prenda – apunto a mi capa – al mínimo, si no es molestia.

- No hay problema directora, no la traeré a menos que sea necesario. Me habían mal informado del clima en esta ciudad

- Me agrada tu sentido común. Te puedes retirar, por hoy no tienes clases

- Gracias y con su permiso – dije antes de salir de la oficina

**Castiel**

Por fin me pude escapar, las clases están más aburridas que de costumbre. Me dirigía a la azotea cuando de reojo vi pasar por el pasillo contiguo a alguien que traía una capa oscura en la mano. Me encamine casi corriendo, por lo menos podría saciar mi curiosidad de la mañana

- ¿Qué rayos? – sin darme cuenta llegué hasta la entrada principal, pero nunca me lo topé

- ¿Te pasa algo Castiel? – Lysandro me interceptó de regreso, creo que me vio correr como loco

- Nada ¿No viste a un tipo raro con capa?

- No, pero he oído que alguien así recorrió la escuela junto con Nathaniel

- Ya me lo imaginaba, ese delegaducho haciéndose el buen samaritano con el nuevo

- ¿Te molesta eso? – preguntó serio

- No, solo tenía curiosidad. No siempre llega un loco a la escuela

Decidimos ir a la azotea para librarnos de Ámber y sus amigas, quienes apenas me vieron trataron de alcanzarnos. Las últimas horas de clases pasaron rápido mientras tocábamos las nuevas canciones de Lys

- Yo me retiro. Leigh quiere que le ayude en algo que ya olvidé

- Bye Lys. Yo me quedo un rato más

Duré un rato tratando de tocar, pero cada vez desafinaba peor por estar pensando en el encapuchado

- Qué me importa ese tipo – me decía, pero mi curiosidad no me dejaba, es la primera vez que me pasa esto, ha de ser por lo aburrido que estoy

Regresé a mi casa y seguí con mi rutina hasta que fue hora de dormir, solo espero que el día de mañana no sea tan aburrido como hoy.

**Lysandro**

Me da algo de gracia ver a Castiel así de estresado, y por no saber sobre el alumno nuevo. Escuché muchas cosas sobre el recién llegado, pero nada que me interese. _No sé porque la gente nunca deja de catalogar a los demás por su forma de vestir o lo que les guste._ Muchos de los comentarios fueron despectivos, al parecer el nuevo es gótico, pero ¿eso importa?

Ya casi llegaba a la tienda de mi hermano cuando a unos metros de mi distinguí a una chica vestida de negro, parece que sus ropas son hechas a mano ya que le quedaban justo a la medida. La joven se dirige a la tienda por lo que me adelanté un poco para poderle abrir la puerta

- Gracias – me dijo sonriendo

- No hay de que – me pareció peculiar que casi no trae maquillaje, no es lo que esperaría de una chica gótica

- Bienvenida ¿En qué le puedo servir? – Mi hermano se aproximó a la chica

- Creo que tengo que buscar prendas algo más ligeras. No creía que el clima fuera así de cambiante.

- Es solo la temporada cálida, el resto del año es muy agradable – comenté

- He oído que nieva, ¿Es verdad? – me pregunto mientras Leigh fue por algunas de sus últimas creaciones

- Sí, ¿No es de por aquí señorita? – su acento y piel bronceada me lo confirman

- No, llegué hace unos días – me miró de una forma como analizándome

- Pruébate éstos por favor – mi hermano llego con varios vestidos, blusas y pantalones

- Los probadores están por aquí – le indiqué donde estaban y me quedé fuera a esperarla. Pero en eso Rosalya entró corriendo

- ¿Qué tenemos a una clienta?

- Si, está en el probador…

- Fantástico – dijo antes de entrar con la chica.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que no se escuchaba nada cuando…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – un grito me alertó y entré de improviso, pero me tope con lo que menos me imaginaba

- Disculpa… - Salí todo sonrojado

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Lysandro? – mi hermano llegó corriendo

- Eso te pasa por entrar sin avisar jijiji – se burló Rosalya

- Es que… pensé… que…

- Rosa ¿Qué paso?

- Mira mi amor, mira, mira – decía mientras retira las cortinas dejando ver a la chica que lucía un vestido largo con un amplio escote, que le quedaba como pintado y un mechón de su cabello caía graciosamente sobre su pecho.

- No estoy segura, casi no uso vestidos – dijo volteando a verse en el espejo

- Te sienta bien – dijo Leigh antes de irse

- Estás loca, te ves espectacular – deja voy por mi cámara no te lo quites por favor – Rosalya también se fue dejándonos solos

- ¿Qué te inquieta? – su voz me asusto

- Disculpa no quise entrar así – me disculpé, pero no podía sostenerle la mirada

- No hay problema, es comprensible

- ¿Cómo? ¿No creerás que soy un…? – sentí que a cada momento mi rostro estaba más y más tibio, casi creo estar completamente rojo

- No, nada de eso. Me parece de lo más normal que entraras a revisaras si Rosalya estaba bien después de ese grito – dijo calmadamente mientras acomodaba unas prendas juntas

- ¿De verdad no estás enfadada? – _Que calmada esta_

- No, ¿o debería? – preguntó pícaramente

- Quédate quieta por favor – Rosa llego tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra

- Lys ponte junto a ella, por fis – ni me dejo opinar, ya con sus fotos listas dijo – Leigh te busca

Me fui dejando a las chicas solas. Por más que traté de acabar pronto con lo de mi hermano cuando regresé solo encontré a Rosalya

- ¿Ya se fue? – pregunte entrando al probador

- Si, dijo que tenía cosas que terminar. Es una lástima que no se llevara ese vestido, le quedaba divino – dijo viendo el vestido negro en un maniquí cercano

- No era de su estilo, quizás – comente ayudando a guardar las prendas que no se llevó

- No descansare hasta hacer que cambie de parecer – proclamó decidida

- ¿Y cómo lo piensas lograr? – me burlé

- Ya lo veras jiji

Que día tan raro, aun no me creo que no se enfureciera por verla… como decirlo… a medio vestir. Mañana tendré que ver si logro encontrarla, aun no me siento bien con lo que paso.

**Nota:Como ven el desarrollo de mi primera historia :P si desean saber mas sobre los personajes de Corazón de melón les dejo esta pagina . /wiki/Wiki_Coraz%C3%B3n_de_mel%C3%B3n Y sobre Joss en el siguiente episodio espero tener un dibujito hecho n.n **


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Nota: Como ya tenia este hecho mejor lo subo antes e que el tiempo no me deje.**_

_**por fis dejen sus opiniones, eso me ayuda para ver si mi loca idea les esta gustando**_

_**2.- ¿Clases para un Dorado?**_

**Nathaniel**

Llegué temprano para entregarle todo el trabajo a la directora y me sorprendí al ver entrar a alguien más.

- Buenos días, no creí encontrarte tan temprano

- Buen día Nathaniel, creo que madrugue – sonrió, no sé porque su sonrisa es muy peculiar algo seria, un poco picara, pero muy dulce

- No es tanto, solo unos minutos

- ¿Unos minutos? Casi media hora diría yo – vio el reloj de su celular

- Sí gustas en la sala de delegados tengo unos libros para que leas – propuse

- Me parece bien – _Es tan fácil hablar con Jossy_

Ya adentro, saqué algunas novelas y las puse en el escritorio

- Wau, muchas son policiacas – revisó las portadas hasta que se decidió por una

- Me disculpas tengo que entregar esto – anuncie tomando el gran paquete de carpetas

- Está bien, aquí te espero – dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Me dirigí al despacho de la directora, solo tarde unos minutos antes de volver con Jossy

- No, y mil veces nooo, no tengo necesidad de hacer algo como eso – _¿Con quién estará hablando?_

- ¿Pero entonces de dónde lo sacaste? – escuché la voz de Melody

- Él me lo presto, ¿algún problema? – su voz es calmada, pero con un tinte de amenaza

- N-No... – Melody se ha de haber asustado, Jossy no parece muy dulce que digamos.

- Entre viendo que Melody observaba detenidamente a Jossy, quien parecía que ni le hacía caso con el libro frente a su cara.

- Buenos días Melody – dije para relajar un poco el ambiente

- Nathaniel…

- ¿Melody? Lindo – seguía en su lectura, pero bajo el libro poniendo un listón entre las paginas – Creo que ya es hora de clases

- Pero… - el timbre sonó en cuanto abrió la puerta

Nos vemos luego, gracias por el libro – sonrió antes de dejarnos solos

- ¿Quién era…?

- Se acaba de inscribir ayer…

Conté todo lo sucedido a Melody mientras nos íbamos a clases

**Escorpio**

Me comuniqué con el Patriarca muy temprano para informarle de que mi ingreso fue un éxito, y de que empecé con mi plan de búsqueda. Después de recibir mis órdenes, comencé a alistarme para mis primeras clases. _Que tonto suena eso ¿Qué me pueden enseñar un montón de humanos comunes?_

Al fin termino vistiendo una blusa azul, con una chamarra negra, pantalón de mezclilla negra, mis botas y brazaletes. Desayuno algo ligero y salgo al bullicio de la ciudad. Camine lento, el departamento en el que me quedo esta algo retirado del Instituto, pero aun así llegue temprano, mañana saldré mas tarde.

Miro los desiertos pasillo hasta que por fortuna aprecie una cabellera rubia a lo lejos.

Ese chico es mi único contacto hasta el momento, solo espero encontrarme a otros como él. Después de algunas frases y sonrisas me propone prestarme un libro, algo que me pareció muy cortes de su parte.

En la sala de delegados tiene un gabinete para él, lo que me recuerda que tengo que encontrar el mío. En verdad parece que le gusta leer tiene muchos libros, casi todos son novelas policiacas, releo los títulos hasta que uno llamo mi atención.

Lo veo tomar un gran paquete de carpetas, pobre creo que le cargan la mano, y yo sé que es eso. Como pudo abrió la puerta y se despidió, yo solo le dije que lo esperaría. Luego me adentre en mi lectura son pocos los momentos en los que puedo tener esta paz así que lo aprovecharé.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abre, pero no es Nathaniel, frente a mi esta una chica de largos cabellos castaños. La joven no me deja ni hablar con tanta pregunta tonta

- …¿Cómo entraste?... ¿Dónde está Nathaniel?... ¿Pensabas robarte ese libro?

Me está hartando, así que la veo directo a los ojos

- No, y mil veces nooo, no tengo necesidad de hacer algo como eso – contesto a su última pregunta

- ¿Pero entonces de dónde lo sacaste? – _Parece que aun sin usar mi cosmos soy intimidante jeje_

- Él me lo presto, ¿algún problema? – dije como si le hablara a cualquier peón del santuario

- N-No... – _pobre, no sabe con quién se metió_

Siento alguien cerca, por lo que trato de calmarme. Nathaniel entró y saludo a Melody, así se llama la castaña. Quien parece que le chismeara algo. Hago un cumplido por su nombre y pongo un pedazo de listón como separador antes de retirarme a clases, no hay que ser oráculo para anticiparse a un timbre de escuela. Al irme me despido y le agradezco a Nathaniel por el libro, espero poder terminarlo luego.

Mientras me dirijo a mi salón, que por suerte está justo enfrente de la sala de delegados, repaso un poco el comportamiento de Melody. _¡Por Athena! ¿Dónde me fui a meter? ¿Por qué a mí me tocan este tipo de misiones?_

Respiro hondo antes de entrar al salón de clases.

**Castiel**

Tuve suerte, hoy el delegado no estaba en su puesto por lo que me salve de otro retardo. Tome mi lugar hasta la última fila justo a tiempo de que el nuevo profesor de Filosofía entre.

- Buenos días jóvenes. Yo soy su nuevo profesor Dimitry Lemus – se presentó un hombre joven de cabellos largos y ropas como las de Lysandro.

Se acomodó en su lugar a esperar que el timbre sonara, _¿Qué se creen los profes al llegar antes de la hora?_ La horrible chicharra chillo haciendo que el profe se levantara y empezara a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una cabellera negra que vi el día anterior.

- Disculpe la tardanza ¿Puedo pasar? – _Que voz tan curiosa_

- Pase, llega justo a tiempo. ¿Es la nueva alumna?

- Si señor – vi que se sorprendió por el profesor

- Pase y preséntese ante el grupo

- Hee – suspiró – Mi nombre es Josely Aiakides, de preferencia Joss, vengo de Grecia de intercambio por tiempo indefinido – dijo amedrentando a más de uno.

- Bien señorita Aiakides, yo soy Dimitry Lemus, el nuevo profesor de Filosofía. Tome asiento.

Como el único lugar libre era uno junto a mí, caminó en línea recta dejando su mochila a sus pies, veo que su cabello solo es corto en una parte ya que largos mechones cubren su espalda cayendo casi hasta el suelo.

La clase comenzó y para mi extrañeza esta chica respondió a todas las preguntas del profe. Dos horas después el profesor se fue dejándome la posibilidad de hablar con tan peculiar chica.

- ¿Joss, no? – dije para tratar de atraer su atención

- Si, y tu eres… - algo formal, pero en sus ojos veo lo fiera que puede ser

- Castiel – estiró mi mano mientras sonrío, _Todas caen con esto_

- Un placer – _Choca con fuerza para ser una chica_

- Cuidado linda que me vas a romper algo – _No bromeo, me dolió_

- No me digas linda, soy Joss – su sonrisa es fuerte como de reto

- Ok Joss, vienes conmigo – me iba a levantar cuando llegó el siguiente profesor

- Esperemos a un receso – sonrió mirando hacia al frente, pero creí escuchar que dijo "tengo órdenes que cumplir"

_Odio las matemáticas y más el algebra ¿Para qué rayos quiero saber que es x?_ Estaba frustrado cuando…

- Señor Leunam ¿Cuál es la respuesta al problema? – me sorprendió, vi el problema en el pizarrón y no tenía ni una pinche idea de que responder

- 3 – oí un susurro junto a mi – la respuesta es x = 3 – _¿Ella me está ayudando?_

- ¿3? – dije mas preguntándole que por responder

- Preste más atención joven – regreso a explicar

- No necesito tu ayuda – dije por lo bajo, _¿Quién se cree para venir y humillarme así?_

- Si, se nota que podías solo – se burló – Pero no lo hice por ti. Odio a los que tratan de humillar por diversión. Así que si te vuelve a preguntar di lo que yo te diga.

Me sorprende que el profe no se haya dado cuenta de nuestra plática, hasta parece que no estuviéramos.

No me lo creo esta chica me dio todas las respuestas, y parecía feliz que el profe se esté muriendo del coraje.

**Escorpio - Joss**

Entro pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, por suerte el profesor me deja pasar. _Wau, nunca pensé que un maestro de Filosofía fuera tan joven, apenas si es algo mayor que yo._ Después de afirmar ser la nueva, él me hace presentarme _¿Por qué me torturas Atenea?_ Suspiro, antes de dar mi breve información de manera sencilla y firme, como mi título dicta. Varios de los alumnos me miraron con recelo, algunos parecían admirarme, muchos otros desvían la mirada. El profesor me vio de manera tranquila, se presentó, _tiene un nombre hermoso_, y me mando a mi asiento.

En todo el salón sólo había un lugar libre al lado de un pelirrojo que no me quitaba la mirada. _Creo que es hora de hacer un segundo contacto_. Sonreí mientras hago uso algunas de mis habilidades para asechar, caminó con paso lento, pero firme, dejo mi mochila de forma que pueda apreciar lo que estoy haciendo, no veo el caso de elevar mi cosmos, ya tengo su atención.

Me sorprendió el grado de conocimiento del profesor Dimitry, tanto que casi dejo de lado al pelirrojo, pero parece que le impresionó el que respondiera a las fáciles preguntas, _¡Por Zeus! vengo de Grecia, me repiten todo el santo día las frases de los filósofos antiguos._

Después de la clase hizo su movimiento

- ¿Joss, no? – pregunta tratando de que le haga caso, _Parece un cachorrito pidiendo atención_

- Si, y tu eres… - respondo escaneando su respuesta corporal

- Castiel – estiró su mano y sonrió como Casanova. _Sonso, eso es un arte no apto para principiantes_

- Un placer – uso un poco de mi fuerza al saludarlo, mientras lo miro fijamente

- Cuidado linda que me vas a romper algo

- No me digas linda, soy Joss – odio que me menosprecien por ser chica, si no fuera por mi misión ya lo hubiera mandado al Hades, pero me tengo que aguantar, por lo que sonreí irónicamente

- Ok Joss, vienes conmigo – _¿Quiere que lo acompañe?_ Si que no pierde el tiempo, pero no se le hizo llego el profesor de Álgebra.

- Esperemos a un receso – trato de mantenerlo interesado – aun tengo órdenes que cumplir – digo en un susurro

Que simple es esto, el maestro Carón me ponía ejercicios más complicados. Veo que Castiel tiene problemas para resolverlo, el profesor lo nota y se burla. Uso mi cosmos para sondear la mente del profesor Julius. Lo que encontré no me gusto nada, he conocido maestros sádicos y sanguinarios, pero nunca se regocijaban con vernos sufrir.

Puso una serie de problemas en el pizarrón después de limpiarlo de los anteriores. Parece que muchos no habían acabado. Copeo los problemas casi al momento que los pone, dio unos cinco minutos antes de que empezara a pedir las respuestas. Iba por el quinto problema cuando vio detenidamente hacia donde estaba, pero miró a mi costado preguntando al pelirrojo, quien estaba en la luna o más lejos.

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que me debiera un favor, así que le di la respuesta. El profesor se volteo enfadado porque respondió correctamente. Sonreí triunfante, pero para mi desgracia resulto orgulloso el chico, me reclamó al sentirse humillado. Tuve que usar otro método, me mofe de él y le di mis razones para molestar al profesor al ayudarlo, por suerte me creyó aceptando mi ayuda.

Finalmente acabo la clase, dándonos unos breves momentos antes de Biología

- ¿Castiel? – un albino entro al salón, _Que curioso, yo lo conozco_

**Lysandro**

No pude dormir bien pensando en donde podría encontrar a la chica, _Ni su nombre se_. Después cuando tuve un rato libre me dirigí al salón de Castiel, quizás él me pueda ayudar. Ya estaba muy estresado por todo este asunto, entré al salón buscándolo y para mi sorpresa ella estaba al lado de mi amigo.

- ¿Tú? – dije como un tonto

- Hola, eres él de la tienda de ropa ¿verdad? – sonrió pícaramente

- ¿Se conocen? – Castiel se sorprendió

- Sí y no. Lo vi ayer cuando fui de compras

- Ya entiendo. Y tu habla tonto, parece que viste un fantasma

- Disculpa, Castiel acompáñame – lo tome del brazo y lo hice salir hasta al patio

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – se zafo bruscamente

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Bájale no me hagas escenitas raras

- Solo dime, es que… – _Estoy muy frustrado_

- ¿Qué traes? Andas muy raro – me veía extrañado

- Ella no te contó nada.

- ¿Sobre qué? si apenas hablamos

- Es que ayer, bueno… yo… Rosalya…

- Ya me asustaste – _Y a quién no, nunca tartamudeo y hoy ni puedo hablar._

Me calmé lo más que pude y le conté todo lo que pasó

- ¿Qué tu qué? Jajajaja No me lo creo de ti Lys y ¿Esta buena por lo menos? – se burló de mi sufrimiento

- Deja de decir tonterías

- Lo siento, no creí que te afectara – pese a sus palabras no quitó su sonrisa burlona

- La verdad ni yo mismo se que pensar. Su reacción, no mejor dicho, su "no" reacción me descolocó

- Lo que te molesta es que no te dio una cachetada, jajaja pues de la que te salvaste tiene la mano pesada

- Deja de burlarte y ayúdame – lo tome por la camisa zarandeándolo un poco. _Estoy a punto de un colapso_

- Bien. Bien. Se llama Josely Ai… A… algo, pero le gusta que la llamen Joss

- Ok, qué más

- Además de que sabe Filosofía y me ayudó a molestar al profe de Álgebra, no sé nada. Apenas me la iba a llevar a la azotea cuando apareciste

- Bueno es un comienzo – suspiro resignado.

Regresamos al salón al parecer no hay maestro, la puerta está abierta y no hay casi alumnos. Veo a donde estaba sentada Joss, pero ya no está sola. Castiel se enfada y camina hacia ellos no quiero saber en qué acabará esto…

_**Nota: Como había dicho que quizas subiría un dibujo pongo los link de los capitulos en mi Tumblr en estos tengo algunas ilustraciones que he hecho. bueno ahora si no se cuanto me tarde con el tercero, así que dejen sus comentarios así me motivan a seguir o darla un giro a la historio aunque les comento que esto es solo el comienso, aun faltan muchas cosas por contar.**_

_** post/63433678041/caballero-dorado-capitulo-1-primer-dia-la-nueva**_

_** post/67331355358/caballero-dorado-capitulo-2-clases-para-un-dorado**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Les recuerdo que el encabezado en negritas es quien cuenta la historia y lo que esta en itálica pensamientos**_

_**3.- Un receso algo tenso**_

**Nathaniel**

Me quede muy pensativo por lo de esta mañana, ya le aclare todo a Melody quien dijo que se disculparía en cuanto viéramos a Jossy. Tuve dos horas de Física, en la de Biología nos avisaron que el profesor Márquez se encontraba enfermo así que no tendríamos su clase, lo malo es que tendré que informar a los otros salones, por fortuna hoy solo impartía dos clases, una en mi salón y la otra en el que va Jossy. Me alegre mucho, así podre pasar a darle el libro para que lo termine, fui a la sala de delegados por él y pase a su salón, por desgracia es el mismo donde va Castiel, espero que no la moleste.

No pude entrar ya que tenían clase de Álgebra. Regrese a la sala, mientras espero que termine la clase me concentre en ver hasta dónde había avanzado.

-Sorprendente todas estas páginas en solo unos minutos.

Me concentré tanto en la lectura que cuando mire el reloj ya había pasado más de una hora, de seguro su clase estaba por terminar. Salí de la sala y vi que Lysandro entró al aula para luego sacar a Castiel a rastras, me pareció raro, pero mejor para mí, así no tengo que verlo.

Entre y di el aviso, la mayoría parecen felices. Tengo que esperar a que algunos alumnos salgan antes de poder hablar con ella. Jossy estaba sentada en la penúltima fila casi hasta el final del salón.

-¿Por qué tan atrás? – le pregunté

-Era el único libre, cuando llegue ya habían entrado todos – dijo como si nada

-Deberías pedirle a alguien que te cambie de lugar – propuse al notar el cuaderno a su lado, el cual tenía toda la firma de Castiel en el.

-No hay problema, por suerte el salón no es muy grande y veo bien desde aquí

-Bueno te venia a traer el libro, pensé que desearías terminarlo. No te preocupes puedes leerlo con calma.

-Te lo agradezco, pensaba que no querrías prestármelo después de que te metí en problemas con tu novia – _No sé cómo responder a eso, no me sostiene la mirada_

-No es mi novia – hable muy bajo, creo que me sonroje – Melody es delegada de clase y se descoloco al ver alguien ajeno en la sala

-Disculpa mi error, por su comportamiento pensé que si era – _parece algo contrariada_

-No te tienes que disculpar – hasta ahora no había visto que tenía su mochila en el piso – ¿Es tuya?

-Si, ayer se me paso preguntar por mi locker – me sonrió tiernamente

-Te propongo algo. Dejamos atrás lo del malentendido y yo te investigo cuál es tu taquilla

-Está bien, pero te deberé una. Así estaré más tranquila – serramos el trato dándonos la mano.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que sentí una mano que me apretaba el hombro fuertemente para luego…

**Castiel**

_No me lo creo, ya vi que es rara, pero no pensé que a este grado. Pobre Lys nunca lo había visto en ese estado, tan estresado por algo, creo que le va a dar algo. Aunque le hubiera cambiado el lugar en ese momento, jejeje. Tengo que pedirle una de esas fotos a Rosalya._

Llegamos al salón, muchos tontos están afuera, de seguro no ha llegado el viejo gordo de Biología. Mi poca felicidad se va al demonio cuando veo al idiota del delegado junto a ella. Apresuro el paso y lo quito de mi camino de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – se hace la víctima ni lo apreté tan fuerte

-¿Qué haces aquí delegaducho?

-¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurre? – ya vi porque Lys se saco de onda, parece que ni se sorprendió por cómo le quite de enfrente el rubiales

-Castiel, cálmate por favor – Lysandro está a mi lado, sujetándome del brazo

-¿Alguno me quisiera explicar? – ella se levantó poniéndose entre Nathaniel y yo, pero sin tener un bando fijo.

-No te preocupes Jossy. Aquí el joven Castiel siempre es así – _¿Jossy? El idiota le dijo Jossy_

-¿Eso es verdad? – ella volteó a ver a Lys

-Bueno, es que… – mal momento para preguntarle a él, si ni puede verla a los ojos

-Pleitos casados ¿no? – dijo burlándose

-¿Qué? – ¿_Los tres dijimos a coro o lo soñé?_

-¿Tienes clases Nathaniel?

-¿He? Sii… tengo gimnasia, solo vine para darte el libro – el tonto se pone a sobre actuar

-¿Les dan un descanso?

-Si a la hora nos dan 20 minutos de descanso

-Entonces te veo en tu descanso – hiso una pausa – Ustedes en este momento vienen conmigo. Así cada uno me podrá dar su versión

Volteo a vernos uno a la vez. Luego tomo su mochila y un libro antes de salir del salón

-Me acompañan caballeros – sonrió burlona desapareciendo de nuestra vista

Los tres salimos juntos, al parecer se dirigió al patio ya que pudimos ver como caminaba a paso lento haciendo que más de uno le dejara el camino libre. No dejaba de sorprenderme. En medio del patio nos espero y al alcanzarla.

-En una hora entonces – se despidió del rubio mandándolo al gimnasio

Ya sin estorbos

-¿Desean hablar aquí o conocen un lugar más privado?

-Vamos a la azotea – dije antes de encaminarme a dicho lugar

Jamás me pareció tan corto el camino, en pocos minutos nos encontramos lejos de los mirones.

**Escorpio - Joss**

Amo la brisa que se siente en los lugares altos. Me dan una sensación de bienestar y paz, justo lo que necesitare para arreglar este embrollo en el que me metí.

-Por lo que veo ustedes no son amigos ¿Verdad? – digo mirando el hermoso panorama de la ciudad

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? – se mofó el pelirrojo

-¿Tan grave es? – volteo a verlos, Castiel se encuentra recargado en una de las paredes, mientras el albino permanece a su lado muy callado

-¿Te interesa que no mate al delegado o algo así? – su forma de expresarse me está molestando

-Sus problemas no me importan. Lo malo es que quede en medio – cruce los brazos mientras suspiró

-¿Qué? – _hasta que hablo el chico victoriano_

-Ustedes son los únicos que conozco y no puedo juzgarlos, por lo menos no tan pronto. Por eso no puedo tomar un bando. Eso es odioso – hice una mueca fastidiada

-Entonces déjame entender. ¿Te vale un rábano nuestros pleitos mientras no te influyan a ti? – se nota que es medio lento de aprendizaje

-Si, y no

-Explícate por favor – pidió el otro

-Básicamente, Nathaniel fue muy amable conmigo – mire el libro antes de meterlo en mi mochila – Y le debo una, por lo que mi honor me prohíbe ser grosera con él.

-Creo que te entiendo – respondió el albino, aunque se ve que debo arreglar algunas cosas con él también

-Eso me parece estúpido – gruñó Castiel

-Cada quien lo ve de diferente forma. Pero continuando, tu eres mi compañero de clases, así que mereces el mismo trato que me has dado – sonrío burlándome por el sobresalto que tubo – por eso no puedo ponerme contra ti, pero tampoco a tu favor en esto.

-Eso no es lógico – se quejó

-Mientras no tenga motivos para tomar un bando no lo hare, ser neutral es un comienzo ¿no crees? – me acerque lo suficiente para posar mi mano en su hombro – Ahora ¿me contaras algo más o te quedas calladito?

-No tengo por qué ser un niñato, contándote nada – me retiro la mano haciéndose el molesto, pero se nota, por el leve rubor de sus mejillas, que se siente más tranquilo

-Como gustes Castiel – rio bajito, parece que no es tan malo como quiere aparentar.

-Ahora "princesita" ¿Por qué no haces que ese tonto hable? – me hace un ademan para que nos alejáramos

-Jeje Ese es mi siguiente punto – mire al otro chico – Hay que darle su espacio ¿no? – sonreí antes de alejarnos para tener un poco de privacidad

-Me llamo Lysandro – dijo de repente

-Es un placer, Soy Josely, aunque de seguro Castiel ya te lo dijo

-¿Puedo preguntarte, por qué dejas que Nathaniel te diga Jossy? – preguntó algo alto para que escuche el pelirrojo

-Bueno el me pidió llamarme así, creo que Joss le pareció algo masculino – respondo también en voz alta

-Entonces me dirigiré a ti como Jossy – me tomo la mano y la beso, _Que gesto tan lindo_

-Bien joven caballero – sonreí mientras hago una pequeña reverencia

-¡Dejen de hacer tonterías! – nos grito Castiel

-Jeje que sensible es jeje

-Nadie diría eso de Castiel

-Bueno entonces soy la excepción, pero veo que quieres aclarar algo

-He, si… es que ayer… yo

-No tienes que estar tan nervioso – pobrecito sí que le afecto – No fue tan grave el asunto

-No me sentiré bien hasta que corrija mi error – no me creo que aun existan personas así, que diferente es esto del Santuario

-Bueno, tú lo pediste – de improvisto le doy una patada suave en el trasero

-No me refería a esto – dijo con voz ahogada al sobarse mientras Castiel estallo en carcajadas

-¿No? si parecía que esperaras una cachetada bien puesta, así que pensé que mejor una patada, sino todos verían la marca – reí para calmar el ambiente – ¿Ya mejor?

-Algo, ¿pero en verdad no te molesto?

-No, he convivido con hombres toda mi vida

-No me lo creo

-Bueno no muchas cosas de mi vida son creíbles o fáciles de explicar

-Y ¿no me preguntaras sobre Castiel y Nathaniel?

-No, si ellos no me dicen, no tengo porque acosar a otros con eso, además son sus problemas no míos

-Baya, no hay muchos que piensen así

-Por eso la humanidad esta como esta – bromeo haciendo gala de ademanes para enfatizar

-¿Lysandro te duele el "orgullo"? – Castiel se nos acerco y palmeo al de ojos bicolor en la espalda

-No mucho, en verdad tenias razón, me salve de la cachetada – se burlo el victoriano

-¿Qué se traen chicos? – _estos están locos, pero me caen bien jeje_

-Le advertí de ti – me sonrió mordaz

-¿A si?, no es mi culpa que sean más débiles que yo – sonreí de lado

-Ni en tus sueños – se colgó de mis hombros – Una chica nunca será más fuerte que yo

-Como digas muñeco

Se sonrojo un poco y luego frunció el ceño, pero no me soltó. Me alegro de no estar en el Santuario cualquiera que me viera no me reconocería, todos esperarían que… no me ayuda en nada pensar en eso.

-Eres la primera que le dice eso a Castiel

-¿Qué "muñeco"?, no me lo creo – me mofó mientras codeo al pelirrojo

-Quieta – me sujeta el brazo, mientras sonríe – Si que tienes carácter, con algo de practica llegaras a ser como yo

-Jaja mira quien sueña ahora, en eso tengo talento innato

Reímos mientras me contaban algunos de los pleitos de Castiel y Nathaniel, quien diría que me encuentro en medio de unos chicos que se llevan peor que perros y gatos. Todo el asunto me parece divertido. Miro el reloj ya casi paso la hora.

-Ya es tiempo – dije levantándome del suelo donde estábamos

-¿Ya tienes que ver al delegado? – dijo entre dientes Castiel

-Si, prometí oír ambas versiones

-En si solo será su versión – volteo la cara para no mirarme

-No tanto, ya sabe de algunos de sus pleitos – comento Lys

-Ya dije que seré neutral – me arrodilló junto al de ojos grises, y cuando me mira le sonrió – ¡No seas niño!

Lo deje en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos. Intento decir algo, pero solo le revuelvo el cabello antes de irme. No sé porque no me atrevo a adentrarme en sus mentes aun.

Bajo a prisa las escaleras, por lo que casi me llevo de corbata a una rubia y sus amigas.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas idiota! – se atrevió a gritarme

-¿Qué dijiste? – salió a flote mi orgullo, no voy a dejar que una simple chiquilla me insulte

-Te dije idiota, I-D-I-O-T-A. ¿Ó es qué cuando te peleaste con la podadora te quedaste sorda? – _por Zeus hoy va a morir alguien_

-Te conviene que te retractes "güerita", antes de que te haga tragarte tus palabras

-No me viene en gana – me sonrió mientras sus amigas se ponían a mis costados

-Dile a tus mascotas que se aparten o no respondo – me estaba preparando para darles una buena paliza cuando vi una figura conocida acercarse

-¿Qué está pasando aquí señoritas? – el profesor Dimitry llego justo antes de que cometiera una masacre

-Nada profesor solo saludábamos a la nueva – sonrió hipócritamente la rubia antes de marcharse con las otras dos

_Será mejor que me calme un poco antes de que me den ganas de cazarlas y mandarlas de una patada al Tártaro, son un trió de arpías._

-¿Todo está bien señorita? – me pregunto amablemente

-Si, llego justo a tiempo…

-Para detenerlas – me miro curioso. Tiene una mirada muy peculiar. Dulce, pero triste a la vez

-No, para salvarlas – suspiro para calmarme – Lo lamento quede de verme con un compañero, me retiro – creo que hice una leve reverencia, la verdad no lo recuerdo

-Muy bien, nos vemos en clases – me dijo al alejarme

Atravesé todo el pasillo a paso brusco, muchos se me alejaban, es como en el Santuario todos saben que no es bueno acercarse al Escorpión cuando está enfadado. Llegue al patio y deje que la fresca brisa me calmara.

Me encamine al gimnasio y entre. Había varios chicos y chicas dando vueltas a la cancha, por lo que me senté en las gradas a esperar el descanso de Nathaniel. Unos minutos después el profesor un rubio musculoso, un poco exagerado diría yo, dio la señal para el descanso de unos minutos.

El rubio me vio y después de tomar una toalla y una botella de agua llego a donde me encontraba.

-Pensaba que no vendrías – comento al tomar asiento

-¿Por qué haría eso? – el evitaba mi mirada

-Pensé que …

-¿Le haría caso a Castiel y ya no te hablaría? – bajo la cara haciendo que su cabello le tape los ojos

-Si – dijo en un susurro

-Sonso – le alborote el cabello mientras le hacía agacharse más

-¡Oye! – se quejo poniendo una cara de enfado muy tierna

-Jejeje hasta que me miras –sonreí

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me pregunto mientras trataba de acomodarse los mechones que acababa de desordenar

-Porque quise – me burle – Y que linda cara de enfado. Nunca había visto a alguien tan adorable. Le hice lo mismo a Castiel y solo me miro feo

-¿Le hiciste lo mismo? – interrogó sorprendido

-Si, antes de venir contigo

-No le has de temer a la muerte

-La verdad, no jajaja

-Entonces ¿Castiel no te convenció de nada?

-En si no me dijo mucho – me miró confuso – solo me entere de algunos de sus pleitos. ¿En verdad una vez terminaron lanzándose cosas?

-Más de una vez – se sonrojó

-Jajaja que niños son – le molestó mi comentario ya que hizo una mueca muy divertida – De donde vengo muchos arreglan las cosas por medio de la fuerza

-¿Por eso no te impresionaste cuando me lanzo a un lado?

-Te diré que si me sorprendí, no me esperaba que mis primeros conocidos fueran enemigos

-Bueno no es que lo seamos, solo no nos llevamos bien. Nunca hemos congeniado en nada.

-Hasta que yo llegue y les di otro motivo para pelear

-No es eso. No pensé que te entendieras con Castiel, él no es de hacer amigos así como así

-Ya vi eso, creo que le di curiosidad, además me senté junto a él. Y fue el único que me hablo. Creo que les di miedo a los otros – dije mientras me acomodaba un rebelde mechón de mi cabello

-Pero si eres una chica muy linda… bueno ya sabes… eres tranquila y amable… – se puso rojo como un tomate

-No siempre soy así – suspire – no se llevarme muy bien con los demás.

-Eso no me pareció cuando te conocí

-Eres la excepción creo – sonreí de lado mirando a los chicos en la cancha

-No te preocupes ya verás que en poco tiempo te adaptas, y tendrás muchos amigos

-Eso no es algo que me tenga preocupada, generalmente soy muy solitaria. Es parte de mi encanto Escorpino

-¿Lo dices por tu signo de nacimiento?

-Si, ¿y tú qué eres?

-Acuario, creo.

-Ya entiendo porque me sentí a gusto contigo. Es muy conocida la relación de amistad entre Escorpio y Acuario

-¿En serio?

-Es la verdad – le vuelvo a desarreglar el cabello – pero ya nos desviamos del tema

-Tienes razón

-¿Y qué me contaras?

Al igual que Castiel prefirió no contarme algo en especifico, solo algunos altercados y como comenzaban. Al parecer Castiel tiene una gran lista de faltas al reglamento de la escuela, desde llegadas tarde hasta pleitos, y como Nathaniel es el delegado le toca mediar las sanciones y demás amonestaciones. Esto causo mas fricciones entre ellos, que de por si no eran muy cercanos que digamos.

El tiempo paso rápido y tuve que usar mi cosmos para que el profesor no se diera cuenta que Nathaniel no le prestaba atención. Seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que el vio a sus compañeros que se organizaban en equipos. Se despidió de mí y llego justo cuando lo nombraron.

Me despedí con un leve movimiento de la mano a lo que él respondió de igual forma. Al mirar el reloj vi que aun tenía más de 30 minutos antes de mi última clase del día. Me encamine a la cafetería, nunca me espere ver tanta gente reunida, buen ya pasa de medio día y es casi hora de comer. Llegue a la barra y pedí un emparedado de pollo y jugo de frutas, me despacharon rápido y busque un lugar para sentarme.

-Oye tu nueva – alguien me llamaba

-Voltea tarada – seguí ignorando al detectar el tono de la rubia

-Ven chicas sabe que no puede conmigo por eso se va corriendo – dijo mientras sus lacayas reían.

Grave error nadie dice cobarde al Escorpión. Dejo mis cosas en una mesa cercana antes de enfrentarme a las arpías

-Ni en tus sueños, güerita. Solo que me da pereza perder mi tiempo oyendo estupideces de niñas ardidas.

-¿Ardidas? – dijo ofendida

-Eso parecen, acaso entre en tu territorio y como te crees tan poca cosa, te sentiste intimida – me mofe logrando que más de uno se soltara riendo

-Esto no se quedara así – me amenazó

-Que miedo tengo – ironice sentándome en la mesa antes de cruzar los brazos – Son patéticas

-Me las pagaras – dijo antes de irse

-Lo que digas güerita, aquí te espero sentada

-¿Qué paso? – Lysandro llegaba a mi lado

**Lysandro**

La conversación con Jossy fue de lo más peculiar. Primero me sorprendió su modo de mediar las cosas, nunca había conocido a alguien así, la mayoría de las personas apoyan a quien conocen primero, pero ella prefirió no tomar partido hasta estar al tanto de lo indispensable.

Aun no entiendo lo que quiso decir con que su "honor" no le permitía ser grosera, es como si aun estuviéramos en los tiempos de los caballeros antiguos. Tengo modales, dirían algunos anticuados, pero no llego a ese grado, hade ser alguna costumbre griega.

Como lo esperaba Castiel solo hablo lo mínimo, él no se haría la víctima, ni nada por el estilo. Ella demostró ser algo mordaz, pero mantuvo la templanza de manera conciliadora. Sé que Castiel se lo agradece, nadie hubiera puesto un gramo de fe en él.

Después de presentarnos como es debido, le pregunte por como la llamo Nathaniel, más por Castiel que por mi propia curiosidad. Parece que ella capto mi intención y contesto con voz algo alta haciendo que mi amigo escuchara también. Le comente que la llamaría Jossy y le bese la mano, ella hiso una reverencia mientras me sonreía, reafirmando lo que pienso de sus modales antiguos.

Esto provoco que Castiel nos gritara, haciendo que ella se burlara de él. Luego pasamos al asunto que me mantenía descompuesto desde el día anterior. Empezó dándole muy poca importancia al hecho de que la vi en paños menores, cuando le comente de que estaría mejor hasta que corrigiera mi error hizo lo impensable, me dio una buena patada en mi retaguardia. Mi "amigo" parecía estar divirtiéndose con ello.

Aclaramos el asunto entre nosotros y cuando pasamos al de Castiel y Nathaniel me dijo que eso era cosa de ellos que solo les concernía a los implicados. Me agrado mucho su modo de expresarse, me pregunto cómo será su vida para pensar así.

Castiel entro a nuestra plática y ella se la paso molestándolo. Todos reíamos al contarle algunos de los altercados que han tenido, pero el tiempo no se detiene por lo que ella tenía que irse a encontrar con Nathaniel, a mi amigo pelirrojo no le cayó bien este hecho, pero no podíamos oponernos a ello. Antes de irse se arrodillo frente a Castiel y le dijo que no fuera niño después le revolvió el cabello, pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar se alejo corriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, jijiji – reí tapándome la boca

-Deja de reírte, ¿Qué se cree esa chica?

-La verdad no lo se

-Esta loca, eso es, bien loca – bufó recostándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

Parece que Castiel se quedo dormido, mientras yo escribía en mi libreta, deberé agradecerle a mi nueva musa por estas letras. Cuando revise mi reloj de bolsillo ya casi eran las doce y media, había perdido mi clase de Historia y tenía un poco de hambre, no había desayunado por el estrés.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Si, ¿por? – me contesto manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-Voy a la cafetería ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunte mientras guardaba mi libreta

-No, descansare hasta que sea hora de clases

-Perdón, ¿Escuche bien? El gran Castiel pensando en entrar a clases – me burle

-¿Tiene algo de malo? – se incorporo un poco – por lo menos hoy me portare bien, no quiero otro problema con el delegaducho

-Como digas, entonces regreso para despertarte – anuncie antes de irme

Creo que Castiel está más impresionado con Jossy de lo que es capaz de admitir. Bueno es comprensible es una chica fuera de lo común. Llegue a la cafetería y vi en la barra a la causante de todo esto. Pidió algo ligero, por lo que pude apreciar, pero cuando se dirigió a tomar asiento.

-Oye tu nueva – Amber le habló – Voltea tarada

Las ignoro, pero la joven rubia no se quedo tranquila

-Ven chicas sabe que no puede conmigo por eso se va corriendo – dijo haciendo reír a sus amigas.

La pelinegra se quedo rígida por un segundo, dejo en la mesa más cercana sus alimentos y mochila, para después regresar a enfrentarse a las tres señoritas.

-Ni en tus sueños, güerita. Solo que me da pereza perder mi tiempo oyendo estupideces de niñas ardidas – soltó un comentario muy ingenioso debo decir

-¿Ardidas? – la joven rubia parecía altamente ofendida

-Eso parecen, acaso entre en tu territorio y como te crees tan poca cosa, te sentiste intimida – dijo mordazmente

-Esto no se quedara así

-Que miedo tengo – tomo una postura altanera cruzando los brazos mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa y finalizo diciendo – Son patéticas

-Me las pegaras – Amber la amenazo antes de dejar la cafetería en compañía de sus amigas

-Lo que digas güerita, aquí te espero sentada – se burló

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunte al estar a su lado

Me conto su altercado con Amber y sus amigas en la escalera, además de que ya había visto a Nathaniel.

-Entonces todo está más tranquilo

-Si, Nathaniel está en una buena disposición de seguir conviviendo en paz

-Eso dicen los dos, pero solo están juntos y comienza la guerra

-Por curiosidad ¿Castiel es de signo fuego?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué signo del zodiaco es?

-Creo que Leo ¿Por qué?

-Eso explicaría un poco su carácter ¿Y tú?

-Escorpio

-Fantástico igual que yo – me sonrió mientras me paso un brazo por los hombros

-¿Crees en eso de los signos? – pregunte cuando me soltó

-Si, te ayudan un poco a entender a las personas – me dijo antes de darle un mordisco a su emparedado, cuando se dio cuenta me ofreció

-Provecho – dije, pero me miro interrogante antes de acercarlo a la cara

-Muerde – casi me gruño

-No te…

-Que muerdas – no me dejo en paz hasta que le hice caso

-Ves, ¿Qué te costaba?

-No era necesario, puedo ir por algo

-Solo te quería dar una probada, se nota que tienes hambre

-La verdad sí, no desayune

-Como se que fue por mi culpa – se levantó – Te invito algo

-No es común que una chica pague – dije al ir los dos a la barra

-No es una cita, solo acepto las consecuencias de mis actos – sonrió

-Acepto con una condición – propuse

-Ok, ¿Cuál?

-Que yo te invite la siguiente vez

-Bien galante caballero, acepto sus condiciones – los dos reímos por el comentario

Cuando terminamos de comer ya era la hora de clases

-Me olvide de Castiel! – casi brinque al recordar a mi amigo

-¿Cómo? – me miró extrañada

-Tenía que ir a despertarlo

-Como sabia que se te olvidaría puse la alarma – el pelirrojo llego junto a nosotros

-Disculpa

-Olvídalo viejo, vámonos o perdemos la clase de Historia – dijo al tomar la mochila de Jossy y andar hasta el salón

Nos levantamos y lo seguimos. Ya enfrente de su salón apareció el profesor Hernández, quien me vio de manera enfadada, lo comprendo creo que me había encargado que hiciera algo en clase hoy

-Jóvenes – dijo algo serio al vernos – voy por unas cosa y regreso pongan esto en el escritorio

Le dio un grupo de carpetas a Jossy, pero pareció que se quedaron mirando muy fijamente luego me dijo

-Espero que la próxima clase se sienta mejor joven Ainsworth, no pasare su falta, por esta vez.

-¿he? Si profesor – no entiendo que paso

**Escorpio - Joss**

Al fin ternaron las clases. No sabía que esta vida es tan complicada. Apenas había calmado las cosas con los chicos cuando otro problemita surgió.

Acabamos de regresar al salón cuando el profesor de Historia, apareció y nos dijo que iría por unas cosas que le faltaban, pero antes me dio un grupo de carpetas. Cuando las puso en mis manos inspeccione su mente ya que me pareció raro como vio a Lysandro. _Otro error mío,_ No tome en cuenta que Lys tendría clases, solo pensaba en el problema de Nathaniel y Castiel, así que arregle este asuntito fácilmente. Le hice creer que Lysandro se sentía mal y había pedido permiso para tomar algo de aire fuera, pero como le vio algo descompuesto no le pareció extraño que no regresara en toda la clase.

Terminando el contacto, se dirigió al albino luego se fue.

-¿Qué paso con el viejo Lys? – preguntó Castiel

-No tengo ni idea – respondió extrañado

-Tierra llamando a los chicos, ¿me copian? – bromee para que me prestaran atención.

-Disculpa, es que ese profe es de los más locos que tenemos – me informo el victoriano

-Bueno creo que tienes clases Lysandro y nosotros debemos entrar, el profe no tarda en regresar, luego nos vemos – comente mientras abría la puerta del salón

-Nos vemos al rato Lys – dijo el pelirrojo mientras el otro se iba

Deje las carpetas en el escritorio, para luego irme a mi asiento. Castiel ya estaba en el suyo.

-Me das mi mochila – solo me miro y luego la abrió dándome uno de mis cuadernos

-No dije eso – _¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?_

-Ya lo sé, solo quiero ver que traes – luego se puso a revisarla – Que flojera nada interesante

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar? – dije mientras revisaba mis cosas cuando me la entrego

-No sé, cosas góticas, cadenas, ¿un arma?

-No creo que sean cosas que se puedan traer a la escuela – dije extrañada, _¿o será que si se pueden traer?_

-Según las disque reglas no, pero pensé que traerías algo interesante – se cruzo de brazos recargándose en el respaldo.

-No sé qué consideres interesante… - nuestra platica se interrumpió al ver entrar al profesor

La hora paso lentamente, la historia no es de mis aéreas favoritas que digamos, bueno mejor diré la información que tienen de la historia es la que no me gusta. Muchas de las grandes guerras fueron acabadas por la intervención de los Caballeros y no por esos tratados y demás planes absurdos y simplones.

Al salir del salón nos topamos con Lysandro y Melody

-Hola de nuevo – les dije a los dos

-Hoo…la – la castaña miraba al piso, pobre chica

-Melody me dijo que te quería ver – informó el de mirada de colores

-Bien, en un momento regresamos – mencione mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña para alejarnos un poco

-Habla mujer, ¿ó te asuste tanto? – use un tono burlón, pero conciliador

-No es eso, es que no debí comportarme así contigo

-No te preocupes, Nathaniel me dijo que eres delegada

-Sí, soy delegada de grupo, pero…

-Hay esta la respuesta, si hubiera sido yo, actuaria de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste

-Aun así, te pido una disculpa por mi actitud, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

-Dalo por hecho – sonreí mientras nos dábamos la mano, genial otro contacto con influencias. Athena gracias, no me haces sufrir en balde.

-Me despedí de la castaña y regrese con los chicos para irnos

-¿Tienen planes? – preguntó el ojigris

-Tengo que seguir ayudando a Leigh

-Yo, terminare de arreglar unas cosas

-Eso mismo dijiste ayer – menciono el albino

-¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo dijo Rosalya

-¿La chica de la tienda? – el solo asintió – Sí, pero aun no acabo

-Ya que, entonces será mañana – Castiel se despidió con una seña de mano, dejándonos parados en medio del pasillo

-No le hagas caso así es siempre

-Ya me di cuenta. Bueno nos vemos mañana Lysandro

-Hasta mañana Jossy – me dio un beso en la mano antes de irme.

Camine con calma por las calles, viendo a las personas ir y venir. Que diferente es esto de Rodorio.

Al llegar a mi departamento me pongo a terminar de revisar los mapas y demás planos que he traído del Santuario. Al ir cayendo la tarde tomo un breve descanso para comer algo y cambio mi ropa por algo más cómodo para dar un rondín por la ciudad. Empleando un traje de entrenamiento completamente negro, mi cabello trenzado y una capucha para ocultar mi rostro, dejando solo mis ojos al descubierto, salgo a la oscuridad de la noche con la sola idea de localizar mis objetivos.

**_Nota: Se que va algo lenta pero aun no se como darle mas prisa a la historia :P me disculpo por eso, pero les prometo que la espera valbra la pena._**

**_Como les prometí la otra vez un dibujito, les dejo la ficha de Josely s/tc3nyj35fjp9d09/Josely% _**

**_ire subiendo las de los personajes de mi autoria cada vez que salgan en la historia _**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**4.- Guerrero**_

**Nathaniel**

Los días han pasado, ya va casi una semana desde que ella llego al instituto y las cosas van de lo más tranquilo. Jossy resulto una buena influencia para Castiel, ya que sus reportes han disminuido un poco, pero sigue siendo un flojo y desobligado.

Por el momento tome un breve receso para descansar en una de las bancas del patio antes de volver a la sala de delgados a continuar con los preparativos del próximo evento de la escuela, la directora exagero un poco el evento está programado para dentro de un mes como mínimo.

- Nathaniel, ¿Ya sabes las ultimas noticias? – la "reportera" de la escuela, nótese mi sarcasmo, llego corriendo a sentarse junto a mi

- No Peggy, ¿De qué se trata? – de seguro ya se entero del evento

- De lo que está pasando en las noches

- ¿Otro fantasma en la escuela? – dije con desgano y alivio

- No, más bien que hay un loco jugando al ninja por la cuidad

- ¿Cómo? – no pensé que le interesaran cosas así

- Desde hace como dos semanas se ha visto a alguien con ropas negras rondando por distintas partes de la ciudad.

- No me lo tomes a mal, ¿Pero qué importancia tiene con nosotros?

- Nada más que se cree que es un estudiante y se piensa hacer una revisión a todas las escuelas cercanas a las últimas apariciones.

- ¿Y este instituto esta en el rango marcado? – por dios esto parece serie policiaca

- No, aun no, parece que necesitan más pruebas para comenzar, pero…

- ¿Pero? – pregunte intrigado

- Yo tengo una foto del sospechoso

- ¿No estás bromeando? – dije dudoso, ella solo me sonrió

- Para nada, pero te enteraras hasta que publique el articulo – se fue corriendo al club de jardinería

Que le pasara por la cabeza a esa chica. Si tiene pruebas ¿por qué las esconde? Generalmente las andaría mostrando a medio mundo. No creo entender eso nunca

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo Nath? – una voz a mi lado, me saco de mis pensamientos

- Buenos días Jossy. Pensaba en algo que me conto Peggy – en verdad le gusta mucho la ropa negra no hay día que no la vea con alguna prenda de ese color, sin dejar de lado las botas y las pulseras al estilo Dark, aunque ha aumentado los tonos azules en su ropa, los mismos que hacen resaltar el color de sus ojos.

- ¿Peggy? – me miro desconcertada

- Disculpa, tal vez aun no la conoces

- Eso ha de ser, casi no hablo con los demás. Aun les doy miedo – ironizo, mientras reía.

- ¿Tuviste un descanso? – le pregunte ya que me parece raro que este aquí afuera si aun es hora de clases

- Más o menos. El profesor me saco, acababa de terminar el examen y me mando fuera. Creo que piensa que le pasaba las respuestas a Castiel o algo así – se burló, aun no sé cómo se llevan bien si son tan diferentes, pese a que sus apariencias son similares.

- Es lo más lógico

- Y regresando a lo primero ¿Qué te dijo Peggy para que te pusieras así?

- Una cosa rara de un estudiante que se cree ninja

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Parece que han visto a un joven con traje negro deambulando por la ciudad

- ¿Eso es verdad? – parece algo contrariada y pensativa

- Eso dijo

- Y ¿Cómo lo saben, tienen pruebas? – parece que estuviera analizando todos los escenarios posibles. _Basta Nathaniel esto no es novela policíaca, es la vida real. Aburrida y ordinaria vida real._

- Me comento que tiene una fotografía del sospechoso y que la policía está planeando hacer un operativo en las escuelas cuando obtengan pruebas suficientes.

- No es algo exagerado para buscar a un bromista.

- También lo creo así, pero en algo se tienen que entretener. Bueno y hablando de eso tengo que regresar al trabajo

- ¿Más papeles de reportes?

- No, esto es diferente

- Si gustas te puedo ayudar, al cabo tengo tiempo.

- No te preocupes. Se supone que es secreto

- ¿No confías en mí? – puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir

- No… es… - que tierna se ve, no creo poderle decir que no – Bueno… me podrías ayudar con los reportes mientras yo hago lo otro así no rómpenos el "Top secret".

- Entendido, prometo no espiar nada – sonrió dulcemente

**Escorpio - Joss**

Tengo que tener más cuidado, había olvidado que aunque pueda engañar los sentido de los demás, no puedo hacerlo con las maquinas. Lo más probable es que esa Peggy fuera la joven que engañe mostrándole un gato ayer que patrullaba. Tengo que recuperar esas pruebas y destruirlas, en cuanto me tope con ese espectro de quinta de la otra noche no tendré piedad con él. Ahora que lo pienso Hades me debe muchas por todos los Sapuris que he recuperado, quizás pronto pueda hacer que me cumpla un deseo jeje.

Acompañe a Nathaniel a la sala de delegados donde me entrego un grupo de carpetas y hojas de reportes para que las acomodara, mientras el analizaba unas hojas detenidamente.

Bueno empiezo a checar en mis papeles. Por los dioses solo hay pequeñas amonestaciones, así nunca encontrare lo que busco, pero aun no puedo pedir que me deje revisar los documentos completos de todos, me estoy frustrando con esto. Termine en pocos minutos con esa tarea.

- Ya esta, ¿Quieres ayuda? – dije mientras me ponía detrás de él para ver qué era lo que leía

- ¿He?, tan rápido – me miro sorprendido

- No era tanto, entonces ¿Cómo vas? – dije tomando asiento a su lado

- No muy bien – suspiro fastidiado

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No debería decirlo, pero si

- Cuéntame – le di unas palmadas en la espalda para brindarle apoyo

- Bueno, pero prométeme que no dirás nada

- Te lo juro por Athenea – dije mientras levantaba mi mano para enfatizar el juramento

- Ok, en poco más de un mes habrá un evento muy importante para el instituto

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- Que tenemos que planear las disciplinas y organizar todos los eventos

- ¿Son muchos? – pregunte curiosa, será que harán una olimpiada o algo así

- Mas o menos, son en su mayoría deportivos

- Lo sabía, unas olimpiadas – reí por mi acierto

- En parte, pero también artísticos

- Eso suena fabuloso – en verdad me sorprende que se hagan cosas así. Que divertido

- ¿De verdad te emociona eso?

- Si y mucho. ¿En qué puedo ayudar Nath?

- Bueno, los principales deportes ya están solo faltan ver si incluirán unos mas como la arquería

- ¿Por qué lo dejaron de lado si es un deporte olímpico?

- El instituto no se especializa en eso aunque hay un club de arquería

- Eso no lo sabía – debo poner más atención en cosas como esa

- ¿No estás en un club?

- No que yo sepa – y era verdad no me habían comentado nada de que me tenía que unirme a un club, ni nada parecido.

- Se le ha de haber pasado a la directora

- Quizás, pero sígueme contando

- Si perdona. Lo que falta es que los maestros encargados de los clubes me pasen los nombres de los que representaran cada disciplina para poder comenzar con la planificación del tiempo y demás cosas que se necesitaran.

- Entonces hay que preguntarles nada mas

Planeamos durante un tiempo lo que teníamos que hacer. Estábamos algo distraídos cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Pase

- ¿Nathaniel estas ocupado?– el joven albino pregunto al verme

- No mucho, ¿Qué pasa? – respondió el otro joven

- Te busca la directora y como Melody está ocupada me mando a decírtelo

- Entiendo, en un momento regreso Jossy – informó el de mirada dorada antes de irse

- Estaban muy felices – noto un poco irónica en su voz

- ¿Te pasa algo? – es mejor dejar las cosas claras con el albino

- No, nada.

- ¿Te han dicho que no sabes mentir? – me miro sorprendido

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? – ahora se indigno

- Por pura intuición, además de que me acabas de dar la razón con ese comentario

- ¿He-e? – se quedo callado

- Dilo o te torturo Lys – amenace con una sonrisa burlona, mientras levantaba mis manos como garras

- ¿Te cae muy bien Nathaniel? – deje de amenazarlo no me esperaba esa pregunta

- Es agradable ¿por? – se puso muy serio

- Pasan mucho tiempo juntos – hiso un puchero jajaja no me lo creo está molesto por verme con Nathaniel y pensaba que el único que hacia eso era Castiel

- No creo que sea mucho, además creo que es bueno que lo ayude – su mirada se turbo – Digo, eso me hubiera gustado que hicieran por mi

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo

- De donde vengo hago lo mismo que Nath, es decir me encargo de un gran grupo de deberes para la Orden como si fuera un delegado.

- Ya veo, disculpa por pensar tonterías

- ¿Y qué pensabas? –me levante y lo mire directo a los ojos

- He… yo… – esta todo rojo

- Jajajajajaja – le di unas palmadas en el hombro – No me canso de ver sus reacciones.

- No es gracioso – hiso otro puchero

- A mi si me pareció gracioso, parecías jitomate

- Pues no lo es

**Lysandro**

A veces se me olvida que pese a su apariencia Jossy es muy traviesa como una niña pequeña que gusta de molestar a otros cada que puede.

- Me disculpo, no me resistí jeje. – dijo sonrojándose un poco haciendo que se viera muy tierna – Acabo de recordar algo ¿conoces a Peggy?

- ¿La reportera del periódico escolar? – asintió – Si, va en mi salón ¿Por qué?

- Le quería preguntar unas cosas – dijo mientras me guiñaba

- ¿Se puede saber qué cosas? – me da curiosidad saber

- Bueno, solo unos rumores interesantes

- ¿Rumores? ¿Hablas del joven que ronda por las noches?

- Vaya no pensé que muchos lo supieran – se quedo pensativa

- No sé si muchos lo sepan, pero Peggy lo comento hoy en la mañana durante la clase de Filosofía, aunque no creo en eso. ¿A quién le gustaría hacer rondines por la cuidad a media noche y por hobby?

- Eso si es algo poco creíble, pero ¿Sabes dónde la puedo encontrar?

- Generalmente está en la sala de Redacción, es el salón que esta al fondo del pasillo a mano izquierda de las escaleras

- Muchas gracias Lys – me sonrió. Sí que es un misterio siempre esta sonriendo, pero es seria a la vez, sus ojos casi nunca reflejan algo claro. Además ya la he visto molesta y no es para nada una doncella en apuros.

Después le comente que tenía un rato libre por lo que me quedaría con ella hasta que volviera Nathaniel. Sé que no tengo que portarme posesivo, pero no sé qué es lo que me inspira esta chica para tratar de tener su atención. Platicamos de cosas triviales y se burlo de cómo la saco el profesor de Biología al pensar que ella y Castiel hacían trampa, pero como no tuvo pruebas se contento con mandarla fuera. Bueno cada cuándo alguien termina uno de sus exámenes en menos de media hora. Al poco tiempo regreso Nathaniel y me tuve que retirar para que siguieran en sus "cosas"

**Nathaniel**

La directora me mando llamar, creo que esta algo impaciente por lo del evento. En verdad me alegro que Jossy me ayude, con eso de que Melody está ocupada con el club de música no se qué haría.

Llegue al despacho y la directora me dio un discurso sobre lo que se esperaba del proyecto además de algunos horarios y más actividades que debo cumplir. En cuanto regrese le pediré a Jossy que me acompañe cuando recoja los registros de los clubes. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! de seguro preferirá ir con Lysandro o Castiel, aunque no se puede saber con certeza ya que me ha ayudado con el pelirrojo en varias ocasiones.

Al regresar me encuentro que Lysandro se quedo acompañándola, luego de que nos dejo solos

- ¿Qué te dijo la directora?

- No mucho, solo quería estar al tanto del avance del proyecto

- Qué bueno que no fue para otra cosa – sonrió mientras me revolvió el cabello, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso

- ¿Por qué se quedo Lysandro? – quise saber

- Solo dijo que no quería dejarme sola

- Ya veo. Oye… quería pedirte… si quieres…

- Si dime

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a recoger las listas a los clubes?

- Estaría encantada – otra vez hiso ese gesto que la hace parecer un gatito, ya Nathaniel deja de pensar tonterías y compórtate.

- Gracias. Entonces mañana nos veríamos a las 3 pm aquí ¿si no te molesta?

- Ok, pero ¿por qué hasta mañana?

- Es que la directora me comento que algunos profesores aun no tiene listos los seleccionados y aun queda mucho tiempo para el evento.

- Ya veo

Hablamos un poco más, pero cambiamos el tema a la novela que está leyendo. Me sorprende la buena memoria que tiene yo apenas si me se algunas frases y eso porque es de mis favoritas, pero ella casi la puede recitar completa. El timbre sonó muy pronto para mi gusto, yo aun tengo una clase mientras que Jossy ya termino por el día de hoy. Cada uno nos retiramos a nuestros asuntos.

**Castiel**

_Cuanto odio a los profesores, ese tonto globo con patas le dio por creer que copeaba, pero que idea tan tonta si solo hablaba un poco con Joss, no es mi culpa que ella acabara rápido. No puedo creer que me retuvo hasta que termino la clase, lo único bueno es que ya no tengo más clases por hoy._

Salgo a buscar a Joss, de seguro esta por los jardines suele pasar mucho tiempo hay. Di varias vueltas y nada, parece que tiene una facilidad para ocultarse, pero eso lo hace más divertido jeje.

Recorría el pasillo cuando me tope a Lysandro

- ¿Por qué esa cara hombre?

- He, busco mi libreta.

- Típico, pero dime ¿Has visto a Joss?

- Si, estaba en la sala de delegados

- ¡Con ese idiota! – Lys solo se cubrió los oídos

- ¿Pues con quién más? – casi lo mato por ese comentario – pero no te preocupes solo lo ayudaba con algo

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, pasa mucho tiempo con ese tonto

- Jeje si lo sé, pero relájate no creo que ella lo vea de la forma que piensas

- ¿He? ¿De qué hablas?

- Olvídalo, acabo de recordar que me pregunto por Peggy así que quizás ya este en la sala de Redacción.

- Hasta que dices algo bueno

Lo deje que siguiera con su búsqueda y fui al final del pasillo, cuando iba a llegar vi como salía de manera sospechosa, por lo que me escondí en el hueco de la escalera, desde ahí la vi cerciorarse que el pasillo estaba libre antes de irse en dirección contraria.

- ¿Y está que traerá? – Salí de mi escondite para seguirla, pero apenas llegue al fin de ese corredor la vi salir por una de las ventanas.

Al asomarme no estaba por ningún lado, _Será que me lo imagine._

- ¿Qué miras?¿Alguna noticia? – dijo la pelinegra detrás de mi

- No lo creo y ¿tú has visto a Joss, para que te busca?

- ¿Joss? No lo conozco ¿Es un chico nuevo?

- Jajajaja algo así

La deje con cara de sonsa, mientras yo seguía buscándola no ha de estar lejos. Recorrí por enésima vez los jardines sin encontrarla

- ¿Será que si se salió por la ventana? Bah, no creo que sea tan hábil para eso

- ¿Quién es hábil y para qué? – una vocecilla dijo a mi espalda.

- ¿Dónde andabas? Llevo horas buscándote

- No creo que fueran horas, quizás una hora solamente jajajaja – se escapo del coscorrón que le iba a poner

- Solo fui por algo de comer ya tenía hambre – dijo mostrándome unos panecillos – pero ¿de quién hablabas?

- De nada, Lys me dijo que ibas a buscar a Peggy

- Eh, si pero no la encontré, aunque eso ya no importa – sonrió de manera peculiar, como si escondiera algo.

- Y fuiste después de estar con él delegaducho

- Jejeje No te enojes, sabes que te quiero también jajajajaja – me brinco encima y se colgó a mi espalda.

- Oyee bájate – me sacudí, pero no se soltaba entonces se me ocurrió algo – jejeje No eres tan livianita – me burle logrando que se bajara y quedando medio seria frente a mi

- Ha Ha, Más bien no tienes tanta fuerza como presumes

Estuvimos en eso de las burlas y contra burlas por un rato

- ¡Ya cállate por un minuto! – me tenia cansado nunca había encontrado alguien que discutiera así conmigo, aparte de mi madre. Y lo más raro es que no me siento enfadado por ello, más bien me divierte

- Ya que – le dio una mordida a su panecillo – pero no me dijiste de quien hablabas

- Olvídalo – le quite el otro pan – ya nos vamos

- ¿Qué, a donde? – solo la tome de la mano y la lleve al salón por sus cosas para irnos de una vez del instituto

- ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? – me sorprende que camine tan tranquila mientras la llevo

- Tengo que pasear a Demonio

Cada uno recogió sus cosas del salón y fuimos a nuestras taquillas por lo demás. Pese a que su locker está más lejos de la salida llego al mismo tiempo que yo.

El trayecto a mi casa parecía más corto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos frente a la puerta. Al abrirla salió a recibirnos mi fiel mascota ladrando y moviendo frenético la cola.

- Por lo menos a alguien le alegra mi presencia

- ¿Este es Demonio?

Los dos volteamos, es la primera vez que veo esa clase de chispa en sus ojos, ¿Por qué será?

- Si, Demonio saluda – mi can ladro fuertemente mientras daba un paso en su dirección.

- Hola Demonio – lo acaricio en la cabeza, de seguro mi cara mostraba mi asombro porque me pregunto – ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me sorprende que se deje agarrar, no le gustan los extraños

- Bueno siempre he tenido buena relación con los animales – sonrió mientras zarandeaba juguetonamente la cabeza de mi perro

Pasamos a la casa por algo de agua y la cadena de Demonio

- Listo, vamonos muchacho

Recorrimos unas cuantas calles a un pequeño parque donde podría soltarlo un rato, mientras platicábamos. No sé porque le conté que mis padres casi nunca estaban por sus trabajos y técnicamente vivía solo, ella me miro comprensiva y me rebelo que solo tenía a su padre, pero que había venido sola. Mi mascota corrió como loco por un buen rato hasta que le dio hambre regreso. Mientras le daba unas galletas para que se calmara Joss arranco una rama seca del árbol más cercano.

- Mira Demonio ¿quieres jugar? – me sorprendió que ella hiciera eso en todo este tiempo jamás la había visto así de… ¿contenta?

Los vi jugar a lanzar la vara, luego ella permitió que la tratara de morder mientras hacía fuercitas.

- Ten cuidado o te morderá muy fuerte

- No te preocupes, Demonio solo juega – le volvió a acariciar la cabeza

La tarde paso sin problemas, pero un sonido rompió la tranquilidad

- Por los dioses, que tarde es – el sonido era el tono de su celular

- Vayámonos pues – cuando iba a tomar la cadena esta ya no estaba

- Ven demonio – mi perro no se opuso y mansamente se dejo poner la cadena

- Vaya mascota que tengo, me cambias por unos cuantos mimos – le dije en son de broma

- No seas celoso, que también hay para ti – me revolvió el cabello, que manía la suya de hacer eso.

- ¡Basta! vamonos ya – Demonio solo nos veía con la cabeza inclinada a un lado como si no entendiera nada.

**Lysandro**

_Parece que al final Castiel si la encontró_, Los veo pasar enfrente de la tienda de mi hermano. Jossy lleva la cadena de Demonio, me sorprende que lo lleve con tanta facilidad he visto a muchos ser arrastrados por ese monstruito que tiene mi amigo por mascota, pero también parece más calmado que otras veces, creo que ella tiene una gran facilidad para "controlarlos", jejeje.

Hoy cerramos un poco tarde, ya que Leigh se quedo arreglando unos pendientes para su cita con Rosalya. Creo que paseare un rato por el parque para buscar un poco de inspiración ya que encontré mi libreta.

Me separe de ellos al entrar en el parque y me dirijo a un claro algo alejado. Los colores del atardecer ya se habían perdido dejando las hermosas estrellas en el manto nocturno, todo estaba en calma o eso creía.

- ¿Quién esta hay? – detrás mío los arbustos se sacudían ferozmente

Escuche una risa siniestra que me hiso retroceder hasta quedar en medio del claro. Miraba expectante las sacudidas del follaje. De entre los arbustos una figura negra se aproximaba paso a paso provocando un sonido como metálico con cada uno de sus movimientos. La luz de la luna se abría paso atreves de las copas de los arboles proyectando tétricas formas al ir iluminando a esa persona.

A unos metros de mi estaba un hombre alto y muy robusto con una especie de armadura negra demasiado llena de formas extrañas como si estuviera cubierto por partes de animales metálicos, la figura se detuvo a unos metros de los arbustos.

- Miren lo que me trajo la noche – la misma risa que me sobresalto antes cubrió el claro haciendo que varias aves salieran despavoridas

- ¿Q-Quien es usted? – hable muy bajo dado que me sentía aterrado

- Eso no importa muchacho, te ofrezco un trato

- ¿Un trato? – retrocedí un paso cuando él se aproximo mostrándome una especie de brazalete negro con piedras azules

- Creo que yo paso – mire esa cosa y no me dio ni una pisca de confianza

- No me dejaras explicarte siquiera – rio sínicamente – Entonces creo que solo bastara con eliminarte y asunto arreglado

Sentía su mirada pesada, luego él sonrió de lado y levantó los brazos. Cuando creía que no podía ir peor, el sujeto hiso algo insólito, de sus manos una especie de luz oscura se desprendía formándose una esfera que aumentaba de tamaño con cada segundo.

Caminaba hacia atrás sin perderlo de vista, buscaba la manera de alejarme lo más pronto posible. Esto ha de ser una pesadilla, pensaba para tratar de explicar lo que ocurría. Al alejarme unos cuantos metros ese sujeto lanzó la esfera en mi dirección, no tenía tiempo ni a donde correr así que solo trate de cubrirme el rostro con los brazos cerrando fuertemente los ojos para esperar el impacto que nunca ocurrió.

Todo me pareció en cámara lenta, sentí como alguien me saco del camino antes de que explotara la esfera de energía levantando una enorme cortina de escombros y polvo. Esa persona no se alejo de mí, me cubrió hasta que el humo se disipo. Abrí lentamente los ojos para que el polvo no me impidiera ver y me sorprendí al tener demasiado cerca a mi salvador, estaba literalmente encima de mí, y debo decir que me sentí intimidado por eso.

Se separo un poco dejando como unos 30 o 40 cm entre los dos, permitiéndome verlo mejor. Estaba completamente vestido de negro con un traje de corte antiguo como de peón o guerrero medieval o algo así, su rostro lo cubría con una especie de capucha con mascara dejando a la vista solo sus ojos de un azul muy peculiar, tanto que me parecía conocido.

Me ayudo a levantarme, era más bajo que yo. Con un movimiento de su mano me indico alejarme, no sabía qué hacer, pero le hice caso y me aparte unos metros. Lo siguiente que vi no me lo creo aun, de su mano derecha se produjo un brillo intenso y después una serie de rayos rojos que se dirigieron al otro, quien los esquivo fácilmente, en unos segundos el chico de negro desapareció y apareció junto al otro empezando a pelear con una gran facilidad pese a que el otro traía un traje de metal. Esto lo comprobé cuando una de las piezas cayó cerca de mí.

Los puñetazos y las patadas chocaban produciendo un estruendo aterrador, parecía que con cada impacto un hueso fuera destrozado, pero los dos seguían como si nada. El más grande en varias ocasiones casi aplasta al otro, que por milímetros lograba escaparse e impactando algún golpe a su contrincante.

De un momento a otro el más chico alcanzó a golpearlo en el pecho con la mano derecha, hiso un movimiento rápido y lo remato con una patada en la cara para finalizar con una pirueta cayendo lejos del alcance del mayor. Este dio un paso antes de tambalearse y caer pesadamente al suelo, me acerque con cautela quedando junto al más joven. El encapuchado dijo algo inentendible y una inmensa sombra negra cubrió al caído, al disiparse no quedaba nada en ese lugar.

Tenía tantas preguntas que no podía hablar, cuando intente tocarlo me percate que tenía un poco de sangre corriendo por mis dedos, creo que me herí al caer. El otro se acerco tomándome del brazo herido, retiro la manga sin mancharla y me señalo con su dedo índice del cual mostraba una larga y afilada uña color escarlata. Temí cuando me clavo la uña en la muñeca, pero solo sentí como un ligero piquete de aguja, la sangre dejo de correr.

Lo mire sorprendido, pero al toparme con sus ojos me empecé a marear y todo se me nublo. Antes de perder la conciencia me pareció oír mi nombre en una voz dulce y preocupada…

El sonido de un búho se colaba por mis oídos alejando me de las tinieblas en las que me encontraba poco a poco logre abrir los ojos lentamente, al lograr enfocar vi la hermosa luna entre las copas de los arboles. A mi espalda sentí algo muy duro, me incorpore pausadamente por el entumecimiento de mis miembros, me encontraba en una de esas bancas de concreto.

- ¿Pero qué? – me levante de golpe, pero me maree así que seguí sentado un momento más. _Creo que me quede dormido_ – Que sueño tan raro – mire a mi alrededor, ya no estaba en el claro y por la posición de la luna creo que dormí por un par de horas.

**Notas: apenas empezando lo bueno ;P, no se desesperen las cosa prometo que las cosas se pondran mas divertidas pronto n.n **


End file.
